


Godric's Hollow

by notsxgrump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsxgrump/pseuds/notsxgrump
Summary: James and Lily Potter are new parents learning how to deal with the transition from their teenage years to adulthood, the terrifying war that is occurring, and the uncertain prophecy that was made about their son. Being cooped up in the same, small house for months on end isn't helping.





	Godric's Hollow

Severus Snape hastily made his way through the entrance of Malfoy Manor, a flood of emotions rushing through him. He knew he didn't have anything to be afraid of, seeing as he had done exactly what Voldemort had asked. By deceiving Albus Dumbledore and giving the Dark Lord information, Severus had earned some trust from Voldemort. The only problem was that now Voldemort knew who Snape was, meaning he would always be on his radar. Even as he made his way into the Manor having been requested, Snape couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Snape was afraid of the Dark Lord. He always had been, even when his friends merely told stories of the wizard. Except now, he was one of his pawns. The man had just entered his 20's, yet Severus knew that from the day he was given a dark mark the rest of his life belonged to the Dark Lord. 

He told himself not to worry because he had chosen the right side. In fact, the side that was currently winning. All he had to do was obey.

Snape wandered through the hallway, the black walls adding to the depressing time. He entered the parlor and spotted a young woman lying on a couch.

"Narcissa," Snape greeted, pausing to stand in front of her. 

"Severus," Narcissa returned. She placed her hand on top of her visibly pregnant stomach, almost as if she were flaunting it. 

"You're gracious for letting the Dark Lord use your home for his benefit." 

"Lucius seemed to think it wise," Narcissa said bitterly. "The Dark Lord is in the dining hall." 

Snape nodded, moving his way past Narcissa. 

As Snape approached the door to the dining room, a sudden wave of fear overtook his body. He had only spoken to the Dark Lord once before when he had delivered the news of the prophecy. It had been one of the most frightening experiences of his life. Being in the same room with someone who wasn't afraid to kill you was very intimidating, none to say the least. He inhaled sharply and opened the door.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort grinned as Snape entered, a smile Snape wished he wouldn't have to see again. "I assume you're wondering why I called for your return." 

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said. He made sure to think before he spoke; talking with Voldemort was the same as walking a tightrope with no practice.

"You know I am pleased with your report of that prophecy." 

"Thank you, my Lord." 

Voldemort squinted, the repulsive smile plastered on his face. "It has been brought to my attention that there are two couples that the prophecy may have spoken about." Snape stood patiently, watching the Dark Lord's every move. Voldemort walked back and forth in front of Snape, almost as if he were pacing, though his robes made him seem as if he were floating across the floor. "Mulciber believes the prophecy is speaking of the child to be born to Alice and Frank Longbottom," Voldemort told him. "Do you know the pair, Severus?" 

Snape's throat felt dry. "They were at school with me... Gryffindors. They're both Pureblood as well, I'm sure." 

"Which is why it would be a shame to spill their blood. A Pureblood family is rare these days."

"I agree," Snape said. 

The Dark Lord was eager to have some emotion from the phlegmatic face across from him. "There is another family with a child to be born near the end of July," Voldemort stopped pacing, turning to face his servant. "The child of James and Lily Potter." 

Snape felt a sudden cold wash down his spine. His lips parted slightly, and his heart began beating so fast he feared Voldemort could hear it. 

"Are you familiar with them, Severus?" 

"I... They were also at school with me. Gryffindors, too. The man is a Pureblood, and the woman..."

"Muggleborn," Voldemort finished. "Is she not?" Snape nodded slowly. "Malfoy tells me you used to be close with the girl." 

"We were friends," Snape admitted. 

"Were?"

"Until I found out she was Muggleborn," Snape said sternly. 

Voldemort stepped closer to Snape. "Do you know where she is?" 

"No, my Lord. We haven't spoken since our fifth year," Snape explained. He didn't even know Lily was pregnant.

Voldemort's eyes scanned Snape's face, looking for any hint that Snape had other information. "I intend to fulfill this prophecy, and I will kill this child the moment I find him." 

"Are there any other families, my Lord?" Snape muttered. 

"None that meet the prophecy's requirements such as the Potter's." 

A lump formed in Snape's throat that made it hard to swallow. 

"If you do have any information on the child, do not hesitate to inform me," Voldemort said dryly. 

"Of course, my Lord." Snape bowed his head before he turned to leave. 

"And Severus,” Voldemort said. Snape stopped in his tracks. “If I find out you're helping the girl because she is your friend..." 

"That won't be a problem," Severus declared, his back still to the Dark Lord. He had seen this kind of fear before, especially on the students at Hogwarts when his friends played dark tricks on them. He had also seen it on his peers when the Slytherin’s would try to recruit members for Voldemort’s team. It was funny at the time, to watch them wallow in their trepidation. He had never felt this fear first hand before. "I don't associate with Mudbloods."


End file.
